you can Run but you can't Hide
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Short One-shot Gaara x Grell cross-over Rated M for short scene


A speckle of cloud floats gently across the desert horizon and floor as a young child cries solemnly to himself while cradling a stuffed bear as footsteps hover closer towards him. Teary eyes drain the once pale skin of the crimson haired child to a gentle pink as he looks up at a young boy in an English style suit and red glasses, he was no younger if not 3 years older than himself as they squat to eye level.

"are you okay?" he enquires softly with a toothy grin, the red head skips between fear and confusion.  
"your not scared of me?" his weak and shaky voice questions making the other laugh softly.  
"why would I be afraid of you?" his voice concerned as he holds out an offering hand to help him up.  
"everyone is" his eyes last down at the tanned bear.  
"well, I'm not…" he lets his teeth glint as the long red hair cascades down his back neatly. "what's your name panda" he girlishly enquires making the boy blush as the nickname, fear that his name would scare the boy away sneaks through his mind but the boy's jadeite eyes held stern and emotional sympathy for him.  
"Gaara of the desert" he slowly speaks while the smile only grows wider.

"its nice to meet you Gaara" a long set of pale fingers scruff Gaara's hair gently. "you shouldn't stay out too long or you'll get sun burn" he politely speaks looking down upon him from only a few inches, Gaara pouts slightly before glancing at the boys odd outfit. "wanna play on the swing set? My dad is on a mission here so I have time to spare" for a moment Gaara appears unsure but nods as they run off together.

That evening the boy hears someone calling 'Grell' making him peer up aimlessly from watching the sand child play.  
"I need to go now" the crimson fire holds out a brown wrist band which is tied to Gaara's wrist before he shows him his own and grins.  
"ah, my names Grell Sutcliffe" he taps his chin before looking at the sand child gloomily staring at him, creeping closer after much thought he makes the boy yelp with surprise when he hugs and captures his lips swiftly. Waving he runs away before the boy can say swords that his eyes portrayed, a small smile had been inked onto his hand like a stamp in-between.

[years later]

Gaara rubs his lips while sitting in his large black chair in the sand village, Kankuro glancing oddly at this but says nothing, the wrist band still on his wrist but slightly warn from wear. There is a knock upon the chamber door as a head of fire behind a concealed white bird mask steps in to stand with team-mates who had arrived early, all of them in different outfits. The feminine one quietly glances round the circle of important leaders, all muttering different things about them.

"Grell Sutcliffe…head of a small 'reaping' company…no offence's recorded and a successful S-rank…" someone whispers to the Kazekage, the red head in an ANBU mask concealing his features is given a stern stare before being nodded to and without a word be bows and leaves quickly. Later on the male strides with large steps through a hallway knowing full well he is being followed by the village leader, apparently the hug and kiss was not forgotten or forgiven easily.

Disappearing into his room Grell shuts the door and puts an ear close to the panels to check for any footsteps, sighing he almost loses his skin when someone right at his neck breathes, the hot air making every hair prick up.  
"running is your talent?" a cold voice huskily hisses down Grell's neck making him shudder as he attempts to turn around but the sand leader places his hands and arms up against the door along with his body weight to keep Grell still.

"Kazekage…this is inappropriate" his voice hitching when the leader's throbbing member makes its self known, the flowing crimson hair is pushed to the side while cold lips cress against his throat. The Kazekage smirking when he feels every simple kiss sending shudders down his spine, whimpering subconsciously when Gaara moves backwards Grell is spun and pressed back against the oak door while the sand demon kisses him. Licking politely for access it is stubbornly denied just enough to make him bite Grell's lip and run his body against him forcing the teen to gasp and then find Gaara dominate his cavern, the tip of his tongue exploring carefully before battling for dominance with the other strong muscle.

Pulling away the sand leader smirks deviously while his hands venture Grell's sides and disappearing to his buttocks where they take a firm hold.  
"I have a feeling this is going to be a good night" the emerald eyed nin blushes wildly at the comment.


End file.
